Thomas' Frosty Friend
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.20 |number=254 |released= *13th September 2006 *5th November 2006 *24th May 2007 *18th February 2008 *21st March 2008 *20th March 2010 |previous=Wharf and Peace |next=Emily and the Special Coaches/Emily and the Special Cars}} Thomas' Frosty Friend is the twentieth episode of the tenth series. Plot It is wintertime on the Island of Sodor, and all the engines are very busy. One morning, Thomas is on his way to Brendam Docks to collect logs for Farmer McColl. On his way, Thomas stops at a signal where Percy is waiting. Thomas looks in the field nearby, and there is a big snowman with children all around it. The two engines are surprised to see a snowman so big, and just then, the signal changes and Thomas steams off. But as he puffs away, a gust of wind lifts the snowman off the ground and towards Thomas, revealing it is only a balloon. The balloon's guide ropes get caught on Thomas's rear buffers, causing the balloon to follow him. Thomas stops at the level crossing, and the snowman drifts in front of Thomas. Thomas asks the snowman what he is doing there, but Mr. Snowman says nothing, and Thomas tells him to head back to the children. The wind blows the snowman back behind Thomas, and he races off to the Docks. He hopes the snowman does not follow him, unaware that it is a balloon. Thomas reaches the Docks and reverses to his flatbed trucks loaded with logs. James is delivering coal, and asks Thomas why he has a snowman with him. Thomas is surprised to see Mr. Snowman again, and tells him to go back to the children again. Thomas steams off, pulling his flatbed and the snowman. James asks why Thomas has a giant balloon tied to his buffers, but Thomas does not hear him. Thomas arrives at Farmer McColl's farm, and Farmer McColl is also surprised to see the giant snowman. Thomas once again tells the snowman to go back to the children, and he does not know what to say to Farmer McColl. So, Thomas steams off again. Then, Farmer McColl asks the same question as James, why Thomas has a giant balloon tied to his buffers, but Thomas does not hear him, either. Thomas stops at Maithwaite, where Emily is collecting passengers. Emily laughs at the snowman, and asks Thomas about it. Once more, Thomas tells the snowman to go back to the children, and then he steams away. Emily also asks the question about the giant balloon, but Thomas does not hear her, either. By now, Thomas does not know what else to do, so he decides to hide so Mr. Snowman won't find him. So, Thomas steams into a lonely siding. There is no one else around, and Thomas feels relieved... until he sees Mr. Snowman once more. Realising the snowman is not going back to the children, Thomas decides to ask Sir Topham Hatt for help, so he steams away. Back at Maithwaite Station, he finds Farmer McColl and Sir Topham Hatt, whom Thomas tells about Mr. Snowman. Sir Topham Hatt laughs, and he reveals that Mr. Snowman is really a balloon, and his guide ropes are caught on his buffers. Therefore, Thomas is pulling the balloon. Thomas is surprised to realise this, and now he understands what to do; he sets off for the children's field, pulling the balloon behind him. Thomas soon arrives back at the field with the balloon, and the children are happy to see them again. Thomas is happy to have returned Mr. Snowman, and the balloon even shifts its arms and head as if it is waving at them. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Gordon * Edward * Cyril the Fogman Locations * Brendam Docks * McColl Farm * Maithwaite Trivia * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the tenth series. * Stock footage from James Goes Too Far is used. * In the last shot, the snowman has been adjusted so that he is waving at the children. * In a rare picture still, the snowman does not have the ropes attached to it. * Thomas' Jack and the Sodor Construction Company model is used during the close-up of his rear buffer-beam being accidentally hooked up by the inflatable snowman's guide ropes. Goofs * When the snowman is first seen being pulled out, the camera closes in on a hook holding it down being pulled out of the snow, and yet the ends of the rope do not have any hook whatsoever when it catches Thomas' buffers. * The guide ropes are often depicted as chains, most evidently when the balloon dances in front of Thomas. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and the Snowman * Wind-up * Magazine Stories - Thomas' Frosty Friend In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Holiday Express * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years - Making Tracks to Great Destinations TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 20 (Taiwanese DVD) CHN * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years - Making Tracks to Great Destinations THA * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years - Making Tracks to Great Destinations * Thomas and Friends - Volume 44 (Thai DVD) HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 14 - The New Comer HK * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years - Making Tracks to Great Destinations NOR * Christmas Special * Toby Gets a New Roof (Swedish DVD) DK/SWE/FIN * Toby Gets a New Roof (Swedish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) GER * Where is the Christmas Tree? SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 11 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Second Season (Spanish DVD) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.3 * Thomas and the Toy Store * Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter KOR * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 - Vol. 2 }} es:El Helado Amigo de Thomas pl:Śnieżny Przyjaciel Tomka ru:Снежный друг Томаса Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes